


The Letter

by NicNack4U



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Letters, POV Helga Pataki, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Some Humor, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt, warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: "You'd think I would know myself better than this," you say, typing the first set of coordinates into your GPS.
Kudos: 1





	The Letter

On everyone's 18th birthday, they receive a letter from their future selves. Some receive long messages about their future lovers or messages about changes they would have made. Yours contain nothing but a small list of locations and the words, "NEVER VISIT." 

"You'd think I would know myself better than this," you say, typing the first set of coordinates into your GPS. First stop on the list?

Florida. 


End file.
